


Soft

by nescione (solaciolum)



Series: Wind, Sand, and Bone [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Incest, sandcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/nescione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara closes his eyes and lets the silence sink into his skin, for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Gaara settles his chin on his desk amidst the stacks of papers and scrolls, and lets his eyelids drift shut beneath the heavy, ever-present weight of exhaustion. The building is empty and filled with a rare, all-encompassing silence in these early morning hours. He lets the silence sink into his skin and rests, for a moment.

His thoughts turn to his sister, but even now, he is not entirely sure what that word means; "family" is still an unfamiliar concept. He does not know how to imagine her as _his sister_; she is only _Temari_, and that is complicated enough. He pictures her in his mind, smiling the way their mother does in faded photographs. Gaara wonders if her skin, bone-pale as it is, would be as cool and inviting to the touch as it seems; if the gentle swell of her breasts and the pout of her lips would be smooth and honey-sweet beneath his tongue.

Outside the window, the moonlight turns the desert into an ocean of soft blue curves, but Gaara knows the moonlight is deceptive. There is nothing smooth or sweet about the desert- there is no softness in the killing heat, or in the rough grit of sand. The desert is not kind to softness.

Temari is as deceptive as dunes drenched in moonlight; Gaara knows that her softness is all illusion, carefully crafted to hide all the jagged, broken-glass edges of her. If he were to touch her, he would feel nothing but the coarseness of sand beneath his fingertips.

He has rested long enough. Grains of sand scatter from the corners of his eyes as he opens them; he returns to his work.


End file.
